Entité
by Butterflyellow
Summary: Republication! Kurogané est envoyé dans le monde de Seles pour y détruire un mal mystérieux: l'entité. Sur son chemin, il croisera une troupe étrange dont un vampire bien intriguant. OS KxF 1ère fic TRC :p


**P'tite note: CA Y EEEEEEEEEST ! Bon je ne sais pas si je dois me confondre en excuses ou fournir des explications, mais les données de mon compte ayant disparues il y a quelques mois, il a fallu retrouver tous les textes ! Puis après j'avoue j'avais un peu la flemme de remettre ces histoires en ligne, et je ne pensais pas que autant de gens s'en rendrait compte :p Mais comme certaines impatientes m'ont écrit pour me faire part de leur stupéfaction face à ce vide dans mon historique de publication, bah ça m'a remotivé ! (Merci à elles, voilà ! Waders, Riri et Swallow no Tsubasa)**

**Désolé de ce retard mais il m'a fallu du temps pour tout actualiser XD**

**Rassurez vous, c'est exactement les mêmes histoires qu'il y a un an, mot pour mot, virgule pour virgule ! (fautes pour fautes … O.o )**

**Donc je commence par le début : Entité, hélas, cette fic pourrie qui a été ma première ! Car il en faut bien une... LA LISEZ PAAAS!! Je la publie juste pour garnir mon CV !! **

**Ensuite bah ça sera les trois Songs Fics, (va falloir que je trouve un autre nom que Trilogie qui faisait un peu craignos, je ne devais pas être très inspirée à ce moment là pour le titre !!) **

**Puis les Liaisons Dangereuses et Mémoire d'Elilah voila ! D'ici la fin de la semaine tout sera de nouveau en ligne et bientôt, avant la rentrée si j'ai le temps, ma cinquième histoire longue :p**

**Bonne lecture à vous …**

* * *

**Titre: Entité**

**Auteur: Une givrée ....**

**Manga: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Couple: Franchement ... la question ne se pose même pas ....**

**Disclamer: C'est vraiment horrrible d'écrire cette partie . Est-ce nécessaire ?? Et ben si oui, je vais vous le dire ... courage (inspire...): Ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas (même pas Fye ...)! NOOON !! Mais ils sont directemment issus de l'imagination strange et inconnue de Clamp ... OUIN T-T**

**Inspiration: je pense que ca vaut le coup de préciser que c'est en regardant « Walk To Remember » (« le temps d'un automne » en french) que j'ai eu l'idée de l'histoire là! (juste de la fin en fait , il a fallu ensuite inventer un début et laborieusement un milieu bien sur ^^) ... **

**Allez comprendre le lien avec le film ! Peut etre la couche de niaiserie sur tartine de bons sentiments!! ^ ^**

**Bonne lecture ...**

_Cette histoire ne commence pas par « _Il était une fois » _... Parce qu'on ne sait pas s'il _était_, _est _ou _sera _... Ce qu'on sait c'est que ces évenements ont une orignie: une Entité, puissance mystique et inconnue qui confère un pouvoir inimaginable à qui La possède._

_Mais qui dit « pouvoir » dit abus, convoitise, et destruction ..._

_Car quiconque réussi à tuer le détenteur de l'Entitée libère Cette energie terrifiante dans un transfert destructeur pouvant anéantir toutes vies à des centaines de lieues à la n'est qu'a la mort du détenteur qu'Elle se réfugie alors en une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle, prend refuge au sein même du corps de l'assassin, et ainsi jamais ne S'éteint ..._

_Un pouvoir qui se transmet par le meurtre ne peut etre que mauvais, et son détenteur ne peut etre que corrumpu. C'est pourquoi un jour des milliers de Missives sillonnèrent les dimensions à la recherche de guerriers assez forts et sages pour tuer Le Mage du monde de Celes, habité par la folie et l'actuel possesseur de l'Entité..._

_*_

_* *_

C'est dans une vaste salle au sol et aux murs de pierres où s'infiltraient pénombre et humidité que résonna le sifflement d'une lame qu'on sort de son fourreau.

Kurogané dégaina son sabre répondant ainsi au duel lancé par le jeune homme lui faisant face. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans mais il voyait clairement la force et la détremination que son regard lancait. Et bien qu'il ne possédait que comme arme un simple bâton, le ninja songea qu'il ne le battrai pas aussi facilement que la situation le présentait ...

Le brun jetta un coup d'oeil derrière son adversaire et fixa les deux personnes adossées contre le mur opposé. Une jeune fille dont l'age se rapprochait du garcon ne semblait pas s'inquiéter du sort de son compagnon. Un court bermuda dévoilait ses logues jambes d'athlète alors qu'on devinait la présence d'un arc et d'un carquoi dans son dos . Ses courts cheveux roux encadraient un visage fin et aux traits détendus en contraste avec ses yeux emeraude pétillants.

Le second personnage semblait plus effacé mais n'en fit pas moins frémir Kurogané. Son corps fin sans être maigre, sa peau laiteuse sans être pâle, il émanait de lui une sentation de grâce et de majesté. Derrière des fins cheveux blonds, le guerrier se sentit transpersé par son regard azur qui se voulait pourtant amical. Ce fut lorsqu'il lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant qu'il apercu deux canines pointues posées sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« Est-ce que la fille et le vamp' comptent te venir en aide?

_ Un duel reste un duel, cela n'engage que nous. Même si tu me tue, ils ne te feront rien. »

N'ayant pas la moindre envie de se sentir rassuré par un gosse , Kurogané baissa les yeux et grogna. Profitant de cet instant d'inatention, le jeune garcon se précipita vers le ninja et leva son baton. Kurogané eu le temps de parrer l'attaque qui menacait sa tête mais ne pu arreter l'autre extremité qui le frappa au tibia, le forcant à fléchir les genoux.

« Tu n'es pas très rapide, lanca le garcon d'un air hautain, pas étonnant que tu convoites l' Entité.

_ ''Convoites''? » répéta Kurogané en repoussant l'arme ce qui fit reculer le gamin de quelques pas.

_Tu te prends p'être pour un saint mais me prend pas pour un naïf. Ne me fais pas croire que tu es seulement venu ici pour tuer Le Mage et épurer Celes de tout mal?

Furieux, Kurogané visa le flanc de son adversaire qui l'évita sans problème.

« C'est ce pourquoi je suis là effectivement. Ca te pose un problème? »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ignores que quiconque tuera Le Mage prendra possession de l'Entité, cette source magique qui accroit le pouvoir de toute personne? »

Le ninja vit enfin où il voulait en venir. Après tout, son adversaire n'était pas moins pourri que les autres. Finalement, la récompence était devenue plus motivante que l'exploit.

« Foutaises » lança Kurogané.

Le garçon s'arreta de rire et regarda le guerrier dans les yeux.

« La magie n'a rien à voir avec le pouvoir, continua-t-il, elle est au contraire l'arme des faibles. »

Ce fut au tour du vampire de tourner la tête et d'observer l'orateur avec intêret.

« Le vrai pouvoir... »

Il serra alors plus fort le manche de son arme.

« ...C'est la force. »

IL s'apprêta alors a abattre son sabre sur l'épaule du jeune homme quand un frisson glacial parcouru son bras. Comme sous l'influence d'une décharge électrique, sa main trembla et rata sa cible, la lame allant se planter dans le sol.

« Que...!? »

Profitant de se revirement de situation, le jeune garçon fit trébucher le ninja d'un coup dans les chevilles et le plaqua au sol, le bâton sous la gorge.

Les yeux dans les yeux, la respiration sacadée, restèrent ainsi un moment avant que les muscles de Kurogané se détendent et qu'il laisse tomber sa tête vers l'arrière.

« Et merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ...

_Tu n'as jamais utilisé de sabre ou tu a décidé de m'épargner?

_Ni l'un ni l'autre.

_Dans ce cas...

Le vainqueur se releva, jugeant surement qu'il n'avait plus rien a craindre du ninja au sol.

_Je t'épargne, mais fait de toi notre 4 eme compagnon.

_PARDON? Kurogané fut abassourdi par cette réaction.

_Tu as perdu, mais je te laisse la vie sauve et celle ci m'apartient. Il n'y a pas de loi comme ca dans ton monde? Ces règles sont universelles .... De plus, nos objectifs n'étant pas communs, tu ne vois pas d'inconveniants à ce que je m'empare de l'Entité? Si ce que tu cherche est la mort du Mage, tu m'aides à l'éliminer, je m'empare de son pouvoir, et nous sommes tous les deux contents »

Kurogagné aurait préféré mourir en digne perdant que de servir un gosse mais la proposition de ce dernier ne semblait pas etre louche, et de plus il ne voyait aucun désavantage à l'idée de s'allier pour tuer le mal de Celes...

« Mais ... commenca -t-il

_ T'inquiète, je sais que lorsque Le Mage mourra, l'Entitée libérée pourrait alors tuer tout le château, mais je m'assurerai que vous soyez en sécurité avant de ...

_Non pas ca, coupa Kurogané qui s'avoua qu'il n'avait pas pensé a la possibilité de mourir lors du transfert. Mais eux? »Dit il en fixant les deux concernés. « Ce sont des adversaires ou des ''soumis''?

_ Sakura est ma cousine, elle m'accompagne. Et voici Yui, il est venu de lui même se joindre à nous il y a 3 jours. Moi, je suis Shaolan, du Pays de Clow. Et toi, quel est ton nom?

_Mon nom ne t'apportera rien. Répliqua immédiatement le brun.

_Ooh! Mais c'est qu'il est timide le nouveau ! » Lanca le blond d'une voix enjouée sous un sourire de gosse de maternelle.

Kurogané s'était certes juré de ne jamais révéler son identitée, mais il n'avait rien promis en ce qui concernait frapper quiconque l'insupportait.

« Ta gueule le vamp'!

_J'ai un nom moi !

_Tant mieux pour toi.

_Oh! Dis, Sakura, le méchant brun est fâché contre moi? »

Kurogané se dit que ce blondinet ne survivrai pas bien longtemps....

*

* *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Kurogané avait rejoint Shaolan et sa troupe.

Deux jours qu'ils erraient dans ce dédale de pierre, de couloirs en couloirs, de salles en salles, d'étages en étages . Le ninja fini par se demander si le monde de Celes n'étaient pas le château lui même. Son hypothèse se renforca lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en deux jours ils n'avaient subi que trois attaques ...Assez surprenant vu le nombres de gens attirés par l'Entité et qui de plus venaient de milliers de dimensions.

Cela lui permit cepandant d'observer comment Yui et Sakura se débrouillaient au combat. Cette dernière n'utilisait que très rarement son arc, son agilité et sa souplesse étant des armes suffisantes.

Quant au vampire, on aurait dit qu'il évitait les coups avec une simplicité frôlant presque la prémonition, et avait même éliminé un colosse par un simple coup du revers de la main sur la nuque.

Kurogané s'était surpris à l'observer avec autant d'attention lors des batailles auxquelles ils firent face car en temps normal, il faisait tout pour l'éviter. Il ne saurait dire si c'était à cause de ses répliques et mimiques gamines qui l'exaspéraient au plus haut point, ou cette aura sombre et glaciale qu'il masquait derrière son regard clair et vivant.

Mais comme il semblait etre le seul du groupe à l'avoir remarqué, il n'en disait rien .

Ce fut au crépuscule de ce second jour dans le monde de Celes qu'ils la virent.

Au fond de l'unique couloir de ce niveau, elle se tenait devant la porte qui permettait d'en sortir.

Malgré la distance et la pénombre, ils identifièrent facilement une femme grande aux cheveux de jais, vêtue d'une large robe aux ourelets argents, et munie d'un sceptre dont l'extrémitée était scellée par un immense cristal.

« Alliée ou ennemie? Songea Kurogané

_Ni l'une ni l'autre, répondit-elle d'une voix forte et posée qui résonna dans le sombre corridor. Juste une adversaire. »

Kurogané fronca les sourcils. Sceptre, robe et télépathie, plus aucun doute cette femme était une magicienne. Peut être Le Mage elle même?

« Qui êtes vous? Demanda Shaolan qui devait surement avoir les même doutes que lui.

_Je suis Yuko, la sorcière des dimensions. Et je suis en face de Shaolan, Sakura, Kurogané et Fye n'est-ce pas?

_ Mais c'est qu'il a bien un nom, notre Kuro-chou! Siffla le vampire.

_Et visiblement certains en ont plus d'un. »Rétroqua ce dernier

Yui, ou Fye puisque tel était son nom haussa les épaules.

« Je prend justes les mêmes précautions que toi, Kuro-chou, mais avec plus de finesse... »

Le ninja voulu répliquer mais Shaloan l'interompit.

« Vous ne comptez pas nous laisser passer? Fit-t-il a l'adresse de la sorcière.

_ Vous êtes perspicace. »

Et avant de laisser au garçon le temps de se préparer, elle brandit son sceptre et le pointa face au groupe. Une vive lueur émerga alors du cristal et fonça vers Shaolan. Mais, au dernier moment, comme déviée de sa trajectoire, l'attaque se détourna de sa cible et atteignit Fye de plein fouet. Sous la violence du choc, celui ci alla s'écraser contre le mur qui se fissura et le vampire passa au travers des éclats de pierres sous le regard éffaré du groupe et de la magicienne qui visiblement n'avait pas prévu ce revirement.

« Merde » grogna Kurogané avant de dégainer son sabre.

Mais Sakura fut plus rapide: elle décocha une flèche qui fendit l'air dans un sifflement strident et alla se ficher dans le cristal qui se brisa.

Un souffle violent traversa alors le couloir ; Kurogané sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol et il tournoya dans les airs sans qu'il arrive à prendre prise.

Puis l'allée fut plongée dans un noir total.

*

* *

_J'ai mal. Mal partout. Au crâne, à la nuque, aux coudes, aux hanches et aux jambes. Mais vraiment partout. Cette putain d' attaque aurait mieux fait de me tuer sur le coup, j'aurai moins souffret. Et ainsi ... tout aurait été fini. Tout aurait bien fini pour tout le non, je suis là, sous ces foutues décombres, mon corps souffre horriblement et ... j'ai atrocement soif ... _

_Cette magicienne est vraiment une incapable. De toute façon, elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Personne dans ce château ne l'est. Personne à part peut être _lui_. Mais le sais-t-il seulement? Où est-il d'ailleurs? Est-il au moins vivant? Pitié ..._

_Pourquoi j'ai si froid, si peur? Je vais peut etre mourir de soif ou de douleur... ce serait bien ironique. D'ailleurs, je crois sentir La Mort qui vient me chercher. C'est étrange, je ne pensais pas que sa présence serait si apaisante, si chaleureuse. Elle s'adresse à moi d'une voix forte, sans que je puisse comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle dit. Une voix si familière ... Je sens ses doigts brulants se poser doucement sur mon cou gelé, et telle une décharge éléctrique ce contact me ramène à la réalité. _

« Hé, le vamp'! Toujours vivant? »

Les paupières de Fye se soulevèrent lentement comme si elles étaient de pierres.

« J'ai ... un nom... moi » haleta-t-il sous un sourire forcé.

Kurogané soupira et retira ses doigts de la nuque glacée du blond : bien sûr, les vampires n'avaient pas de pouls .... Son coeur s'était pourant tellement serré avant qu'il ne percute cette vérité....

Un coup d'oeil aux alentours ne lui donna pas plus d'information sur l'endroit où ils étaient : tout était bien trop sombre ... seul le corps inerte du vampire plus pâle que jamais sous les rayons nocturnes lui avait permis de détecter sa présence. Sa peau froide et sa respiration sacadée laissaient deviner qu'il avait beaucoup souffert de l'attaque de la magicienne... et qu'il n'était visiblement pas sorti d'affaire.

Fye ferma de nouveau les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière dans un long soupir.

« Eh! ...merde! » murmura Kurogané.

Il se redressa et entreprit d'enlever le plus rapidement possible les pierres qui emprisonnait le corps de son compagnon. Réalisant au fur et à mesure que ce dernier ne comportait aucune blessure, il se demanda d'où pouvait donc provenir son malaise.

Passant sa main derrière son cou blanc et fin, le ninja lui redressa la tête. Ses traits étaient complètement crispés, et ses lèvres affreusement blanches étaient pincées comme pour retenir un gémissement de douleur. Son autre bras glissant sous les genoux du vampire, Kurogané souleva ce dernier du sol pour le dégager complètement des décombres.

Chose faite, il marcha dans la pénombre jusqu'à atteindre un long mur et décida d'y adosser délicatement le corps frêle et tremblant.

C'est au moment ou il retira sa main de derrière la nuque de Fye que ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de Kurogané . Mais ce ne fut pas un regard clair et innocent qu'apercut le ninja derrière la frange blonde : ses iris étaient devenus dorés et sa pupille rétractée laissait deviner une expression plus sauvage et agressive. Aussitôt, le vampire saisit le poignet droit du brun avec une force trop extraordinaire pour l'état dans lequel il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tot, et y plongea profondément ses crocs. Sans avoir eu le temps de prévoir une telle attaque, Kurogané poussa un cri de douleur en sentant les canines pénétrer dans sa chair, et tenta de retirer son bras de l'emprise de son agresseur. Sans succès, l'etreinte était trop forte. Sans réfléchir il frappa de toute ses forces la tête du vampire avec son poing gauche. Sous ce coup aussi vif qu'innatendu, Fye tomba en arrière, lâchant si brusquement sa prise que le sang jicla jusque sur le visage de Kurogané. Celui ci se redressa vivement et dégaina son sabre, prêt à une contre-attaque mais Fye, encore à genoux et complètement essouflé, se contenta de lever la tête, le regard absent et murmura:

« Je suis ... dé...solé » Avant de s'effondrer à ses pieds.

Encore ahuri par ce qui venait de se passer, le ninja ne prit pas immédiatement conscience de la douleur qui lui lacerait le poignet, ni du sang qui s'en écoulait. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes, assuré que le vampire était bien inanimé, qu'il rangea son arme et tourna les talons pour disparaitre dans la pénombre à la recherche d'une autre salle où passer la nuit afin de reprendre entierement ses esprits ...

*

* *

Kurogané devait être extêmement fatigué pour s'être ainsi assoupi et ne pas avoir entendu l'intrus s'approcher de lui. Ce fut la sentation glaciale d'une lame sous sa gorge qui agit tel un déclic: il ouvrit les yeux et saisit rapidement le poignet de son agresseur, dévisageant celui ci de ses yeux de braises. Un visage carré, des sourcils brousailleux, et le fait qu'il n'ait pas immédiatement profité du sommeil du ninja pour l'égorger lui laissa penser qu'il avait plus affaire à un brigand qu'a un assassin. Brigand certes, mais rapide car au moment ou Kurogané se redressa pour dégainer son arme, l'intru se défit de son étreinte et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, comme s'il avait réalisé qu'il ne serai pas de taille face à lui.

Son geste brusque pour se retirer des doigts de Kurogané raviva chez ce dernier la douleur de la morsure déjà cicatrisée mais encore sensible. En passant ses doigts sur sa plaie, il ne put s'empecher de se demander si le vampire était parti, ou encore inconscient dans la salle à côté. C'est en levant la tête pour regarder dans la direction où le voleur s'était enfui qu'il eu un sursaut d'inquiétude: ci cet intru avait fui devant le ninja et son arme, il n'aurait aucun problème à éliminer un adversaire inanimé. Son angoisse augmenta lorsqu'il entendit un cri perçant résonner dans le couloir.

« Woh, non! »

Sautant sur ses jambes, il se précipita vers la provenance de ce son déchirant.

Il ne pouvait pas courir aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu à cause de l'obscurité mais atteint rapidement le couloir suffisamment éclairé pour révéler à ses yeux le terrifiant spéctacle qui avait lieu:

Le soi-disant « vampire inconscient trop faible pour se défendre » tenait fermement la tête de l'intru entre ses doigts fins .Son visage enfoui dans le cou de sa victime qui hurlait comme un dément, il semblait s'abreuver de son sang comme un réanimé en manque d'oxygène.

Kurogané voyait le corps du voleur de débattre, gigoter, trembler, puis s'immobiliser complètement, s'adonnant à la mort atroce et douloureuse que lui offrait le vampire.

Enfin, son emprise se dessera, et le cadavre désséché s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol tel un emballage dont on se débarasse.

Le brun dévisagea Fye: sa peau avait retrouvée des couleurs, bien que toujours aussi claire et ses yeux bleu rièrent lorsqu'il s'exclama:

« Kuro-chou! Tu es revenu! Tu t'inquiétais pour moi? »

Le guerrier se maudit d'avoir craint pour la vie de ce dernier alors qu'il venait de vider un homme de son sang sous ses yeux...

Fye s'approcha lentement de Kurogané, toujours immobile, et baissa les yeux vers son poignet bléssé.

« Pardon ... » murmura-t-il en effleurant la plaie du bout des doigts.

Ce contact si froid sur sa blessure fit frissoner Kurogané, et le blond le lâcha aussitôt.

« Est-ce que je t'effraie? » Demanda-t-il a la limite du rire et du sérieux.

Non, ce n'était pas ca ... En fait, plus Fye se révélait tel qu'il était, plus il avait l'impression qu'il se rapprochait d'un lourd secret, aussi sombre qu'attirant.

Mais cet être au visage d'ange et à la personnalité troublante ne l'effrayait pas, non ... il le fascinait.

Réalisant le ridicule que frôlaient ses pensées, Kurogané fit volte face et décida de partir à la recherche des deux gamins, le blondinet avec son maque au sourire niais sur les talons .

Il fallut vite se rendre à l'évidence, le seul accès vers le niveau supérieur était condamné suite à l'éboulement probablement dû à l'incident avec la magicienne.

Kurogané décida de passer la fin de la nuit sur une immense terasse, profitant de l'air frais, afin de réfléchir clairement a une solution. Comme il le faisait souvent dans son pays, il s'allongea sur la pierre froide et fixa la Lune comme si l'astre pouvait lui apporter une réponse, des réponses, vu le nombres de questions et de problèmes qui l'assaillaient depuis qu'il était ici ...

Pour la énième fois, il passa ses doigts sur son poignet, comme si cet endroit était à présent devenu hyper sensible ....

Ayant résussi à éloigner le vampire plus affectueux et sur-exité que d'habitude durant quelques minutes, Kurogané se dit qu'il était sûrement la racine et le pire de ses soucis ...

Comme pour répondre à ses réfléxions, il entendit alors les pas de celui ci revenir vers lui. Mais beaucoup trop rapidement. Le ninja se releva, la main toujours sur le manche de son sabre pour voir le vampire courir vers lui, une expression de terreur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas sur le visage. Il semblait lui crier quelque chose, en pointant de son doigt la droite de Kurogané. Celui ci se retourna à temps pour voir une bête semblable à un loup gigantesque foncer sur lui. Les yeux remplis de fureur et la bave ruisselant de sa gueule ouverte, il s'apprêta a refermer sa mâchoire sur le bras de Kurogané qui fit un violent écart au dernier moment. Sa jambe heurta alors la rembarde, ce qui fut suffisant pour qu'il perde l'équilibre : entrainé inévitablement en avant par son élan, il passa par dessus la balustrade, et entama une longue et vertigineuse chute dans le vide.

Kurogané n'entendait plus que le vent qui hurlait dans ses oreilles et ne voyait plus que la nuit tournoyer autour de lui lorsque qu'il sentit de nouveau cette sentation étrange l'envahir: comme lors de son duel contre Shaolan, une décharge électrique aussi forte que désagréable lui parcouru le corps. Il se sentit alors léger, le vent ne hurlait plus, le ciel cessa de tourner : Kurogané flottait dans les airs. Tel une plume, son corps glissa lentement dans les airs, avant de se déposer doucement sur un sol de pierre. Il regarda autour de lui et constata avec étonnement qu'il avait atteri sans mal ni peine sur une terasse ... 50 étages plus bas.

« KURO-CHOOUUUU! »

Sorti d'on ne sait où, Fye fit irruption sur le balcon et s'apprêta à se jeter dans les bras du miraculé quand celui ci lui fit face, son sabre à la main.

« Reste où tu es! »

Le blond s'immobilisa aussitôt, le visage toujours souriant mais les yeux rempli de soulagement.

« Je sais qui tu es. Lanca le ninja

_ Tu as enfin réussi à retenir mon nom?

_ Ne te fous pas de moi ! Les vampires, ça n'utilise la magie. Encore moins une magie auss puissante que la tienne.

_ De quoi tu parles? »

La voix de Fye se voulait calme et controlée mais elle sonna faux.

« Même pour les grands guerriers comme moi, continua le brun, il est impossible de chuter de 100 mètres et de pouvoir se relever. Je ne suis pas idiot, je ne possède pas le pouvoir de voler. De plus, le seul accès pour quitter le niveau est condamné, or tu est ici ... »

Fye ne chercha pas à se justifier, mais au contraire, écouta avec attention son compagnon.

« Cette décharge, continua-t-il, je l'ai déjà ressentie auparavant ...Je sais que c'est toi qui m'as fait perdre contre Shaolan en arrêtant mon sabre. Toi qui a dévié l'attaque de la sorcière vers toi. Et encore toi qui vient de me ... »

Les mots mourrurent dans la gorge de Kurogané. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'_il_ lui avait sauvé la vie. Pas par orgeuil, ni prétention, mais parce que cela compliquerait beaucoup trop sa mission ...

« Yui, Fye, quelque soit le nom que tu prends , ton identité véritable est à vomir et tu ne pouvais pas te cacher bien longtemps....Le Mage fou de Celes »

Fye baissa les yeux et éclata d'un rire sans joie:

« C'est vrai ... Tu es très fort Kuro-chou .... ''Le Mage Fou'' ...mais si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, je le respecte .... »

Kurogané se demanda si le blond n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Lui en tout cas tremblait presque d'exitation et de surprise sous l'effet des ses acusations qui s'étaient avérées justes ...

« Je suis peut etre fort, fini-t-il, mais toi à mon avis plus malin que tu ne le laisse paraître. Tu t'es intégré toi même aux guerriers qui étaient à tes trousses, noué des liens avec trois d'entre eux. Tu as déjà utilisé plusieurs fois ton pouvoir, dont deux fois sur moi . Ce n'est pas l'attitude de quelqu'un qui cherche à se cacher. Mais plutôt qui cherche à se faire démasquer. »

Fye releva la tête et équarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il avait peut etre sous estimé la vivacité d'esprit de son compagnon.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la fin. Il était démasqué, il allait se faire tuer, et tout finirait bien.

Ce fut dans ce moment de profond silence des deux protagonistes dans ce qui allait etre l'affrontement final que la porte de la terrasse située juste derrière Fye vola en éclats dans un fracas assourdissant. La créature monstreuse venait de retrouver la trace de ses proies et poussa un hurlement de satisfaction dévoilant ses crocs aigusés qui luisèrent tels des lames tranchantes.

« Dégage de là! » hurla Kurogané en voyant que le Mage restait pétrifié devant cette réapparition.

Soudain la bête eu un sursaut, et s'agita dans tous les sens dans une plainte déchirante. Elle secoua violemment sa tête comme pour se débarasser d'un parasite et les deux hommes virent alors la flèche plantée dans son oeil droit.

« Sakura! » s'écrièrent-t-ils lorsqu'ils virent débouler la rouquine sur le balcon, qui décochait déjà une nouvelle flèche.

« Partez vite » hurla-t-elle en transpersant la seconde pupille du monstre. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle nous traque mais son loup nous a retrouvé! Elle a eu Shaolan! Fuyez vite! »

Alors que Kurogané s'apprêtait à venir au secours de la jeune fille, Fye lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina de force dans le couloir. « « Elle nous traque » ... de qui parlait-elle? » Se demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils couraient dans la pénombre, s'éloignant de plus en plus des cris de colère du monstre. Le vampire semblait bien connaître le niveau car pas une seule fois dans leur course éffrénée ils n'heurtèrent un obstacle. Ils pénétrèrent enfin avec précipitation dans une salle immense, puis Fye se retourna et baricada la porte avec quelques paroles étranges.

« On sera en sécurité un moment, ici ... » souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le sol, mais Kurogané lui empoignant vivement le col:

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, hurla-t-il, t'es rien qu'un beau salaud! Tu laisse la gamine seule avec cette chose et tu t'enfuis comme un lâche !

_Tu ... tu serais mort ... si tu y étais resté ... haleta Fye complètement essouflé et à moitié étranglé par l'emprise du brun furieux.

_Je n'ai pas peur de mourir si cela peut sauver des vies !!

_Oui .. je le sais bien ... Kuro-chou, répondit-il dans un sourire. C'est pour ca ... que je t'ai choisi...

_ CHOISI POUR QUOI ? Tu vas finir par m'expliquer ton manège à la fin? »

Pour toute réponse, Le Mage regarda par dessus l'épaule de son vis à vis pour observer la salle et poussa un long soupir:

« La salle du trône. Quel bel endroit pour la scène finale. Quoiqu'un peu cliché n'est-ce pas? »

Kurogané lâcha prise et observa avec étonnement le vampire se diriger vers le centre de la pièce.

Le plafond était si haut qu'il en donnait presque le vertige. La pierre était beaucoup plus claire que dans les autres salles, et ornée de motifs très stylisés. A l'autre bout se trouvait trois grands vitraux majestueux qui surplombaientt un trône visiblement délabré et abandoné.

Fye s'en approcha et carressa lentement le bois humide des accoudoirs avant de murmurer:

« Il y a quelques années de cela, j'étais un vampire au service du Roi Ashura-Ô. Les gens comme moi sont ... dangereux, mais lui seul me traitait avec respect. C'était un bon roi . J'aurai voulu être comme lui ... »

Puis il retira vivement ses doigts comme si le trône était devenu brûlant et s'en éloigna rapidement pour revenir vers Kurogané.

« Un jour, un homme puissant et mauvais s'introduisit dans le château pour tuer Ashura-Ô. Je l'ai alors mordu ... pour sauver Mon Roi. Mais en le tuant, j'ai libéré une force terrifiante qui telle une explosion lumineuse extermina tout le château.... Personne n'y survécu, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

« Puis cette chose horrible, cette Entité est venue en moi, alors que je n'avais rien demandé! Au fil des jours, ma soif se faisait de plus en plus croissante, je sentais que je perdais lentement le contrôle de mes actes... Tu as raison, je suis fou, et mon existence est à vomir. Des forces comme ça ne sont pas faites pour des monstres tel que moi... »

Kurogané était abasourdi par les révélations que lui faisait le vampire, qui avait abandonné toute joie et tout sourire dans ses aveux terribles. Ce fut à cet instant un bruit sourd retentit : la porte tremblait alors qu'on entendait les plaintes bestiales du loup qui tentait de défoncer cette dernière.

« J'ai alors envoyé des missives dans toutes les dimensions, continua-t-il en se rapprochant du ninja, et visiblement aucunement terrifié par la porte qui menacait de céder. A la recherche de guerriers assez forts pour m'arrêter! Je me suis mélé à eux, pour mieux les observer. Et j'ai réalisé que tous sont attirés par la force de l'Entité, tous ont des âmes rongées par le mal... tous sauf toi. »

A ce mots il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux ciel dans le regard de Kurogané dont les pulsations cardiaque étaient à présent aussi fortes et rapides que les coups de la bête contre la porte.

« Je ... J'ai fait en sorte que tu perdes contre Shaolan pour que tu te joigne à nous, pour que je t'observe encore mieux. Puis ta présence est devenue apaisante, rassurante ... Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu si peur que tu meures ! Car tu comprends, toi seul peux accomplir ce que je vais te demander. »

Le ninja sentit ses oreilles siffler et son sang se figer. Il aurait tout fait pour que le temps s'arrête et que le blond ne finisse pas sa phrase ...

« Tue moi. »

Bien qu'attendus, ces mots frappèrent Kurogané comme une massue. Son cerveau s'engourdit, et il sentit son corps devenir moite en un instant. Sa bouche était pâteuse, et il avait l'horrible impression que son coeur était prisonnier d'un étau dont l'étreinte se resserait dangereusement. Il aurait voulu crier, le frapper, ou s'enfuir mais sous le choc de cette douleur que subissait son corps et sa conscience, aucune phrase audible ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Non... »souffla-t-il si bas qu'il se demanda si le vampire avait entendu.

En ce seul mot, il renoncait à tout ce pourquoi il était venu ici.

Car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire: il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Je ne...

_ TUE MOI! Hurla Fye pour couvrir le bruit de la porte qui à présent se fendait, tout en s'agrippant aux bras de Kurogané.

_Tu m'as ...

_ Rien à foutre que je t'ai sauvé la vie! Si tu ne me tues pas, quelqu'un d'autre le fera ! Cela pourrait même ... être moi! Ne me dis pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie alors qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi en danger que maintenant ! Tues moi! Je veux que ce soit toi... »

Sa voix se brisa et il baissa la tête, la laissant tomber contre le torse du ninja .

« Je veux que ce soit toi qui me tues .... Kurogané » souffla-t-il.

Au moment où Fye prononcait son nom pour la première fois, le silence imprégna complètement la piece.

Kurogané perdit tout contrôle de sa colère ou de sa pitié en sentant le corps fragile du vampire trembler contre lui : les gens faible qui abandonnaient le mettaient hors de lui, mais pour Fye ... il avait plutot envie de lui transmettre toute sa force et son courage en cet instant.

Lorsqu'il sentit la main de son compagnon descendre le long de sa ceinture et commencer à degainer son sabre, le ninja lui agripa le poignet, le forcant à lacher prise.

« Je vais ... t'aider. » chuchota-t-il.

Il sentit la main de celui ci se détendre. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas a de tels mots mais Kurogané continua:

« Tu m'entends le vamp' ? Je vais te sauver, te sortir de là. »

Fye releva la tête et transperca Kurogané de son regard azur plein de surprise et d'espoir.

« Personne ne te tuera, je te le promets. »

C'est au moment où les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent dans un sourire sincère qu'un sifflement familier fendit l'air. Fye eu un leger sursaut et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les manches du ninja ... qui releva les yeux pour apercevoir la droite silhouette au fond de la salle.

« Yuko »

Les yeux pétillant de triomphe, cette dernière rabaissa l'arc qu'elle tenait tendu devant elle. L'arc de Sakura.

Brusquement saisi de panique, Kurogané glissa sa main dans le dos de Fye le coeur battant avant de sentir la flèche plantée entre les homoplates du vampire. En sentant le liquide chaud couler sous ses doigts, il eu un hoquet de terreur et tenta d'extraire la flèche mais Fye le repoussa d'une bourasque si violente qu'il alla s'ecouler sur le sol quelque mètres plus loin.

« SAUVE TOI! » hurla ce dernier à s'en déchirer la voix.

Mais le spectacle qui suivit laissa Kurogané immobile sans voix .

Tandis que la salle venait de plonger dans une obscutité quasi totale, le corps de son compagnon brillait d'une lueur bleutée presque magnifique sur sa peau si pale .Kurogané frémit en sentant l'atmosphère sombre et effrayante qui l'enveloppait . Il vit alors des miliers d'infime particules semblable a de la poussière lumineuse s'échapper de la plaie pour se diriger droit vers la sorcière, l'entourant tel un halo protecteur.

« Va t'en vite ! Cria de nouveau Fye, plus au bord de la suplique que de l'ordre. Ce truc ... Ca va te tuer si tu ... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase: les rayons aveuglants qui émanèrent soudain de tout son corps lui arrachèrent un cri de douleur. On aurait dit qu'il implosait sous l'effet d'un soleil interieur destructeur.

Kurogané le savait. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe. Et vite. Il commenca lentement à se redresser, les yeux toujours rivés vers la scène douloureuse qui s'offrait à lui ... puis soudain, comme si le voile devant ses yeux venait de tomber, tout devint clair dans sa tête: il savait ce qu'il avait a faire... ce qu'il voulait faire. Il se releva enfin ... et fit un pas vers le vampire.

« Non... » haleta ce dernier tandis que le guerier se raprochait d'un pas assuré.

Kurogané ne s'était jamais sentit aussi calme, aussi leger, aussi serein ...

Puis sans hésitation, il saisit la main de Fye. Il serra les dents pour contenir un cri de douleur alors que la sentation de brulure sur sa paume provoquée par les rayons s'intensifiait.

« Tu as ... peur ? » Articula-t-il difficilement.

Les yeux exhorbités face au comportement insensé de son compagnon, Fye ne dis pas un mot mais son visage trahissait une angoisse sans commune ampleur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla alors le brun. Je suis là ...

... Fye »

Et il l'enlaca de toute ses forces .

Yuko ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir chaque parcelle de son corps réagir avec ce pouvoir qui lui était donné. Une sensation de vertige controlé, comme si un souffle violent la traversait sans la faire fléchir.

Lorsque le calme revint, elle rouvrit lentement les paupières, comme pour profiter pleinement de cet instant de renaissance . Il n'y avait plus de rayons lumineux , ni de poussière bleuté seul éclaiarage était l'aube perçant à travers les vitraux de la salle du trône qui se refletait sur la pierre humide des murs telle une lueur de renouveau.

Elle marcha alors vers la porte laissant trainer sa robe dans un froissement retentissant dans le silence qui régnait dans la piè s'arreta un moment en passant près des deux corps inertes sur le sol gelé, jetta un bref coup d'oeil et essquissa un léger sourire.

« Nous nous reverrons surement...

Dans un autre monde. »

Puis elle sortit en laissant derrière elle les deux silhouettes alongées dans une tendre et profonde ultime étreinte.

*

* *

**Fin d'une histoire mielleuse à souhait, gnan gnan comme c'est pas permis et fleurie au max !**

**Comme c'est ma première fic sur Tsubasa, envoyez vite des reviews pour savoir si j'ai le permis officiel de continuer sur cette voie ! Sinon, je passe à La Petite Maison Dans La Prairie !**

**Merci BEAUCOUP d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout en tout cas !!!**


End file.
